finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals/Chapter of the Wind
The chapter opens with Linaly's grandfather, who is out in the nature observing the wind. Seeing how the wind grows ever more violent, he utters his concern about the world, sensing that danger is the come. The Blue Mage of Castle Tycoon shares this sentiment, as is shown right afterwards when he is introduced alongside the Queen of Tycoon and her general, Valkus. It is the mage who points out that "the darkness is coming". The scene then cuts to a small village plagued by heavy rain. Linaly's grandfather insists that he has to go to the Wind Shrine, something which Linaly doesn't agree with, saying she could go on her own. Her grandfather refuses this and insists on accompanying her. Later, when the two are traveling by boat Prettz appears and opts to tag along as a bodyguard, but gets refused by Linaly's grandfather, saying that he just wants to be with Linaly. He still follows them nonetheless with his motorcycle before falling into a hole. The traveling duo then arrives in the ruins of a dessert village, where they are attacked by a giant, mantis-like monster. Linaly uses her powers to summon a Chocobo in order to escape, however this proves unsuccessful. Prettz then appears and slays the monster with his Kiku-ichimonji. However, due to some injuries and fatigue, Linaly's grandfather can no longer travel with her, thus leaving her to go on alone, while stating that Prettz should go back to the village. The scene then briefly cuts to a pair of robots discussing some events happening at Walse before ordering to launch an all-out attack at once. An airship with kind of a strange face is then shown flying towards the black moon. Back to our heroes, Prettz did naturally follow Linaly nonetheless, constantly telling her to travel with him on his motorcycle, as that would speed things up. While still denying this offer, an airship piloted by the pirate Rouge and her crew appears and attacks the pair, leading to Linaly quickly boarding the motorcycle. During their escape from the pirates, Prettz tells the pirates that they don't have any money to which they reply stating that the bike was well enough and that they should just leave everything and go. Prettz then leads the pirates into a canyon where he uses the terrain to jump over the airship, dropping a bomb in the process. Afterwards, Linaly tells Prettz about her mission while being in a forest, and then goes to communicate with the spirits of the forest in order to guide her to the Wind Shrine. Using her yin-yang earring as a pendulum, she is then able to determine the way, leading her and Prettz into the Valley of Dragons where a huge sandstorm rages. The pair appears to be lost in the sandstorm when Linaly gets telepathically contacted by her grandfather, instructing her to follow the flow of the breath of heaven, which she tells Prettz to do. However, Prettz doesn't understand what this should mean and ends up rushing through the sandstorm, being swept away in the end, while Linaly allows herself to be carried by the winds flow that places her safely on the road to the crystal. After fetching Prettz who had been half-buried in the sand, the pair continues on their journey, arriving at the floating Wind Shrine. Feeling it to be impossible to enter the Shrine like that, Prettz takes off, telling Linaly to wait for him. Linaly then goes on to examine the area, successfully finding some stone plates covered beneath sand that are labeled with the four cardinal points. Skipping around on them, Linaly seemingly triggers a reaction before the scene cuts over to Prettz who has taken Rouge and her crew hostages and captured their airship with the use of his bombs. He forces them to fly to the Wind Shrine, being proud of his idea to reach the entrance that way, but is disappointed when he finds that Linaly has already reached the entrance with the rising stone plates. Rouge then swears revenge, while Prettz and Linaly set off to enter the Wind Shrine with their motorcycle. Rouge also comments that the Wind Shrine surely holds some nice treasure before she is interrupted by her crew telling her that another airship is arriving, namely the Iron Wing, flagship of Tycoon's air force. On the Iron Wing, Valkus notices the destruction caused to the Wind Shrine by Prettz crashing the pirates airship in it, as well as the wind in the valley being unnaturally still. He deduces from that that criminals have entered the Shrine in order to steal the Wind Crystal, and prepares to apprehend them when they come out. Prettz in the meanwhile has to notice that riding a motorcycle in a temple isn't the brightest of ideas after nearly falling of a ledge. Continuing on foot, the pair makes it's way to a pathway that consists of tilted pillars, where Prettz comments on how they'll never make it over this gap. Linaly on the other hand shows courage, and bravely jumps over the gap, reaching the first pillar only by a hair. Shocked by this, Prettz also promptly jumps over in an attempt to rescue Linaly, but ends up in a similarly helpless situation. Lucky for the two, this triggers a mechanism that moves the pillars to an upright position, enabling the two to reach the Wind Crystal. Meanwhile, Valkus receives a message stating that Istory, Walse and Karnak have all three failed to protect their respective crystal and had had them stolen from them, leading to chaos and mayhem breaking out in their vicinity. Valkus then states that it has top priority that at least he and his men manage to protect the Wind Crystal. The scene then once more shifts to show us the interior of a dark and creepy place while a robotic voice comments that said three crystals are in their possession, and that it is only a matter of time before they obtain the last one. A man then comments upon this with a laugh before inquiring the status of another project and saying that his body aches with excitement. Back to Linaly and Prettz, the two have troubles reaching the crystal. When Linaly finally manages to touch the crystal, it begins to flash violently and shows the two a vision of a man in dark holding a sword and approaching the grave of an old man, presumably Cid Previa. The vision then goes on to show the figure smashing the dead Cid's skull and afterwards holding his brain, while showing shots of a terrified Mid Previa as well as a blurry image of the four initial Warriors of Light, namely from left to right Galuf Halm Baldesion, Faris Scherwiz, Bartz Klauser and Lenna Charlotte Tycoon, before ending with a crying Mid. The Crystal then stops glowing, prompting Linaly to approach it once more. The scene then briefly cuts to Castle Tycoon where the Blue Mage comments about how all the countries that have lost their Crystals are being ravished by natural disasters, to which they can not react. He also mentions that if the Crystals are not restored in time, the world would come to an end, bringing destruction to everything. The Queen then questions who would do such a thing before repeating that they have to protect the Wind Crystal at all costs. Going back to the Wind Crystal, Linaly is just about to take it up as it starts to react to her and begins to enter her body. Terrified, both she and Prettz try to get it out again, but to no avail. Linaly then collapses feeling some intense stomach pain, before noticing that her butt has begun to glow embarrassingly. Worried by this, Prettz rushes to take her to the Blue Mage at Castle Tycoon whom he believes can help Linaly. The chapter then ends with the two of them jumping from the Wind Shrine on their motorcycle. Category:Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals